Planning for Trouble
by hotohori P
Summary: Things dont always go as planned right? well,the girls will experience this first hand when they try to plan against the guys. Should the guys worry? or do they too have a plan of their own? KxK AxM SxM Plz read n review!
1. An invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Rk. Now that's done, proceed and read my fic :P

A/N: hello minna!! Well, dis is my second fic now! But this'll be the first time wid writing solo…. cuz last fic, I had a beta.. now its just really me.. il put all the things ive learned from dan to use now.. Hopefully, you guys still like it! Onto the story then..

"….." words

'…..' thoughts

_whispers_

**yelling**

"**Planning for Trouble"**

'It seems to be a good day to do the laundry. It is so peaceful and relaxing. The air seems perfect. Not too cold or warm. Look at the glorious sun rays.' thought the red-haired man as he loads two basketfuls of dirty clothes into the wooden wash tub.

"Ha Ha Busu! You can't catch me!!!" exclaimed Yahiko as he ran past his instructor.

"**Yahiko-chan!** Get back here! You still have to sweep the floor! And you are not even done with cleaning your room!" yelled Kaoru

"Oro?" 'So much for peace and quiet…'

This is how a typical day in the Kamiya residence starts off; Yahiko bugs Kaoru, Kaoru chases Yahiko and Kenshin does his favorite task, the laundry. However, today isn't going to be another one of those days. In fact, it isn't going to be typical at all… This day would be the start of an amazing and yes, troublesome adventure of the Kenshin-gumi… And everything starts off with the arrival of a certain ex-fighter for hire.

"Whoa! Sup Kenshin. Are the two at it at again? They seem to start earlier and earlier every day. They should grow up and act like adults.. if you know what I mean.."

"I heard that Sano…" said Kaoru as she stopped chasing after Yahiko and proceeded to where the two men are talking.

"You are saying about someone acting like a child? If you must know, I'm the one who only works around here. You.. You only come here for the free food." pointed the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu instructor

"No, Jou-chan.. I mean… it's Yahiko that should grow up.. Yea, that..." stammered Sano; obviously he didn't want to piss off Kaoru for it will mean no breakfast today

Before Kaoru could even react to what Sano had said, Yahiko interrupted them and exclaimed, "Yeah, you Freeloader!!!"

"You brat.. Shut up or else.." threatened Sano

Sano was now busy chasing Yahiko around the dojo for the comments he just made, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone in the backyard.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kaoru-dono. Are you planning to give out any lessons today?" asked Kenshin still washing the laundry and unmindful of what Sano and Yahiko are doing.

"Um, well, not really. Why do you ask?" shylyreplied the raven-haired instructor

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to town and get some tof.." but before Kenshin could finish his statement he was interrupted by a familiar female voice

"**Kaoru-san?!**"

"Oro?!"

"Is that Misao?" said Kaoru, startled at why Misao was here in Tokyo

And so, Kenshin wiped his hands clean and proceeded with Kaoru to go to the front door to greet their unexpected guest.

"Kaoru!! I missed you so much!" yelled the young Okashira as she ran towards Kaoru and hugged her

Kaoru, of course, also returned the greeting by hugging Misao back

"It's also nice to see you Shinomori-san" greeted Kenshin

"Likewise, Himura" replied the tall man that had accompanied Misao

The six then, for Sano had finally caught Yahiko and joined the party, decided to stay in the house's main room.

"So, what brings you here Misao?" asked Sano

"Nothing, really. Aoshi and I had just finished a mission in a nearby village and I just wanted to visit you guys. I needed a break anyways. So um, Kaoru-san, is it okay for me and Aoshi to stay here for a while.. I mean, I know it was unexpected and we didn't even write in advance that we would come and stay.. but,, please?" pleaded the dark-haired lady

"It is fine Misao. Besides, I don't invite Sano and he always stays here.." answered Kaoru

"Hey…." pointed out Sano

"My, My, I didn't know there was a party here.. And I aint even invited" said another familiar female voice as she made her way to the main room where the others were staying.

"Megumi-san! Its also nice to see you" Misao as she stood up from her sitting position and greeted the older woman.

"What, where's the party at?" asked Sano and Yahiko, both looking at different directions as if they could find any party

"Sano.. Yahiko.. there is no party, it's like an expression" explained Kenshin

"Oh yeah, I knew that.." said an red-faced Sano; embarrassed at just what he said

"Yeah, me too. I'm just joking, you know.." added a red-facedYahiko

"So anyways, I found this outside your door" said Megumi as she tossed a piece of paper to Kaoru

" Hmmm..It's from Yutaro!" exclaimed the raven-haired lady as read the label in the package.

"Yutaro?" asked a clueless Misao

"Yutaro! Gimme that.." demanded Yahiko, who for the last few minutes have been listening in the side

"Fine, here you read it" replied Kaoru as she gave Yahiko the letter

The five, Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Sano and Misao, then gathered around Yahiko and listened carefully. Aoshi, on the other hand, just continued to sip his tea.

To: Kamiya Kaoru, Tokyo

From: Tsukayama Yutaro, Germany

"Come on, open the letter already.." interrupted Sano; his voice full of curiosity

"Yeah, I'm getting to that.."

Dear Kaoru-sensei and everyone,

Konnichiwa?! I miss you guys so much! I am sorry that I have only written today. I have been busy here with my arm surgery and all. I hope that everyone is doing fine. I have been staying with my uncle these past 6 months. Germany is a wonderful country. The people are very nice and helpful. It almost reminds of home.

Speaking of which, the reason for this letter is to tell everyone that I am going to visit my ancestral home in Izu. I will be staying there for just a week to finalize all the transactions that I didn't get to finished before I left. I was hoping that everyone would come and visit me. I promise that this time, we will get to spend quality time together.

Also, contained in the package are your tickets to Izu. I hope to see all of you again! Ja ne!

-Yutaro

"Hey what about me..?" asked Yahiko

"Look a little below Yahiko" said Kenshin

PS: To Yahiko-chan, I can't wait to take your challenge. I have waited for this momenteversince the time I left Japan.

"Yahiko-chan!!! Why that kid… Bring it on! I'll take your challenge anytime" said Yahiko as he stood up and raised his head high as a sign of his arrogance; only to have the others laugh at him

Misao now moved towards the corner of the room; her mood was both dark and gloomy

"Misao, Daijobou?" asked a concerned Kaoru

"You haven't told me who Yutaro is yet!!!" exclaimed the young Okashira

Everyone, aside from Aoshi,fell anime-style, swirly eyed and all

And so, the Kenshin-gumi was much obliged to tell Misao about their past adventures with Yutaro and even though Aoshi didn't want to admit that he wanted to know , he too listened quietly.

"Oh.. so that's what happened.. Yutaro seems to be a nice kid.." stated Misao

"Can me and Aoshi go?" added Misao

"I guess you two could come with us.."

"You know, what they say the more the merrier…" said Sano finally saying something right

Megumi, on the other hand, was deep in thought.

"I need to talk to you Kaoru, and you come also Misao.. privately"

"Um, ok.. Let's go in my room" suggested Kaoru; curious to know what Megumi wanted to tell her and Misao

And so the two young ladies, followed Megumi into Kaoru's room

"I wonder what they are going to discuss." said the ex-fighter for hire

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you" replied Kenshin

"So Aoshi, shall I invite to a formal tea ceremony.. The last one was nice and I was hoping you could join me again" added the red-haired Bishouhen

"Hai, that'll be great Himura-san"

"Fine, Fine, I guess I'll go and pack up then…" suggested Sano as he left and headed towards his apartment

Yahiko then added "I guess I could go with you on my way out. I have to inform Tsubame that we are going to Izu. Maybe I could even ask her to come.."

-----------

"Ok, now you two listen up carefully. This maybe the opportunity we have been waiting for all along." explained the older woman

"Huh?" replied both Kaoru and Misao

"Are you two actually that clueless?"

The two younger ladies just nodded in unison and looked Megumi with their curious eyes.

'Oh my! This is going to be harder than I had expected.' thought Megumi

"Fine, I will tell you two more tomorrow about what I'm planning to do. Just don't say anything bout it to the guys ok?"

With these words, Megumi bid them farewell and proceeded to go back to her clinic for she has still some work to finish.

Kaoru then blurted out, "So Misao, do you have any idea what Megumi is trying to tell us?"

"Not a clue. But I do know it's going to be fun"

Fun.. Fun is just a word that doesn't even dare what the three ladies have just gotten themselves into. For tomorrow will be the day when Kaoru and Misao would know what really does Megumi plans to do.

**End of Chp 1**

A/N: there you go. I hope everyone likes it! Also, leave a review while you at it ok?

Um yea, should u guys think I should add a YxTxY in the mix?

Till nxt chp then! Ja!


	2. The carriage of evil?

Disclaimer: I do not own rk. I'm just a poor college student so.. DON'T SUE ME!!!!

"**Planning for Trouble" chapter 2**

(TOOT TOOT)

Yes, the sound of man's best invention yet. It was born out of the agreements between the western and eastern worlds. It is what revolutionized trade and travel in Japan and for that matter everywhere else. It is also the mechanism that will take the Kenshin-gumi to their destination. People have known this scientific and engineering marvel as the train or more specifically the steam-powered train. But to a few it is also known as…

"The carriage of evil…"

"Believe me guys, this is how the devil travels. Where can you find a carriage that is pulled by nothing? Its witchcraft or some kind of evil voodoo" explained Sano as he whimpered in the side of the train booth.

"Now, Now, Sano.. It's just a train…" answered Kenhsin trying to clam the taller bishouhen

"Fine, Don't believe but.. **Get me the hell outta here**!!!" exclaimed Sano as he tried to jump out the train's window only to be stopped by a voice of a certain lady.

"What do you think you are doing rooster-head? Stay still in your seat. Yutaro paid for your ticket. The best you could do is to behave and be quiet." said Megumi

Sano upon hearing these words just cowered down his seat and held Yahiko in his arms.

"What the.. Sano.. Why me.." asked an embarrassed Yahiko as he tried to escape Sano's grip

Sano while he pointed his shaky fingers towards Megumi whispered, "Quiet Yahiko.. The only thing that's more frightening than this carriage is that woman over there.."

Megumi pretended not to hear the Sano's comment and instead proceeded to tell Kenshin something.

"Kenshin.. the girls and I are just going to the other booth over ok? And.. don't even bother coming over.. We are discussing something very important.. you know, girl talk.."

Kenshin then nooded her head for he knew that what Sano was talking a while ago is true, There is nothing worse than a woman's scorn.

After Megumi left them, Yahiko added, "The girls are acting strange today. A while ago, I saw Busu packing tons of clothes. She was giggling and laughing while looking at her clothes. And now, Megumi just didn't want us going over with them. I think the girls are up to something"

"I think Misao is acting a bit strange also" said the tall man sitting in the corner of the train booth.

"I don't know guys, Maybe we are just being paranoid. I don't think Miss Kaoru would do anything bad.." reasoned out Kenshin

"Ahh.. I know I'll check on them" suggested Yahiko

"No, You stay here.." pleaded Sano still clinging to Yahiko's arm

Aoshi without any say then stood up from his seat

"Are you going to spy on them?" asked Sano

The man of few words kept his character when he simply replied " No"

--------

Megumi then carefully made her way through the shaky and unstable interior of the train and proceeded to the end booth where Kaoru, Misao and Tsubame were sitting.

"Ok girls. Where were we?"

"The part where you tell us what your plan is." answered an excited Misao

"Oh yes.. So as I was saying, this is the opportunity we have been waiting for. I know you have feelings for Aoshi, Misao. And you Kaoru, even though I hate to admit it, You and Kenshin are a perfect couple.."

"Anou, I think I should leave.." shyly said Tsubame

"Nah! You'll be fine. You also need to pay attention to these kinds of things you know.." replied Megumi to the young girl

At the same time, Misao and Kaoru red faced betrayed their own feelings. They knew what Megumi is saying is true.

"And as for me, I have to know if Sano likes me… Ok, that's just the introduction girls. Here is the real plan and it's divided into two parts. Operation Forest and Operation Sake."

Upon hearing those words, Misao couldn't help her herself but think about her past Oniwabanshuu missions. She however, quickly rid herself of such thoughts and listened more attentively to what Megumi is explaining.

"First up, is the Operation Forest. Ok, this is how it works. We will ask the guys to walk in through the woods with us at night."

"Isn't that dangerous..?" asked Kaoru

"That's the reason we are doing it in the first place. The guys will be reluctant to go out but I think we can pull it off. When we are in the woods already, we will part ways. That is when the fun starts."

Megumi then explained the rest of the details to the two younger ladies

"And what if that plan failed?" asked the young Okashira

"When I go to missions, I always have a back up plan"

A blushing Kaoru nooded in agreement with what Misao had just pointed out.

"Girls.. girls.. that is why there is Operation Sake. It's a back up plan in case things don't go as well as we hoped…"

"But I'm sure it we wont need to discuss that since Operation Forest is perfect.. Hohohoho" explained Megumi sprouting her famous fox ears again.

--------

"The train is slowing.. we must be getting close.." observed the red-haired man

Also at the same time, Aoshi went back to his seat, deep in thought

"What's the matter Aoshi? Did you see the devils I was talking about?" asked Sano; his face serious

"Baka, you are the only one who believes that" replied Aoshi in his famous cold voice

"Why you… when I get out of here.. You see.."

Aoshi just ignored the other man's threat and said, "I hate to say it but I think Yahiko is right"

"Nani?" replied Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko; all in shock

"So you did spy on them.." said the ex-fighter for hire

"No, I went outside to unwind. But I couldn't help it that I have heard their conversation. It was Megumi that started this all along.."

"Hey, why you gotta make my girl sound so bad.. I bet Misao also contributed.."

Before any serious fighting can begin Kenshin proceeded to interrupt the two and said, "Ok, guys stop fighting.. if what Aoshi said is true then what now?"

"Well, this is what they planned to do.."

So the four guys then huddled together to listen to what Aoshi has to say and to think about a way to stop the girls from successfully completing their plan.

--------

"**Yutaro!**" exclaimed the brown-haired boy as he saw his friend standing in the train's waiting platform

"Yahiko!"

"It's so glad you can come.. Um, I don't think we've meet.." said Yutaro pertaining to a certain dark-haired lady

"Ah.. Yes, Misao's the name.. I'm a friend of Kenshin and Kaoru.. Its finally nice to see you Yutaro" replied Misao as she vigorously shook the young man's hand

"…It's also nice to meet you" was the nervous reply of the young man

"Oh by the way, this is Aoshi.." said Kaoru as she montioned her hands towards the tall man

"Hi!" greeted Yutaro

Aoshi however acknowledged the young man's greeting by respectfully bowing his head

"Yahiko.. Where will I put this?" said a delicate shy voice

"Oh Tsubame I almost forgot.. I'm sorry.." apologized Yahiko as he took Tsubame's luggage from her hands

"I am Sanzo Tsubame It is a pleasure to meet you Yutaro-san" bashfully greeted the young girl as she bowed down to show her respect

Yutaro at the sight of this blushed and was out of words

(Whack)

"Hey what did you do that for?" asked a now furious Yutaro touching the spot where Sano hit him

"Aint you going to introduce yourself to the young girl.." teased Sano

"Oh yes.. I am Tsukayama Yutaro and it's a pleasure to meet you.."

Yahiko who did not seem to be so happy about the scene he just witnessed then exclaimed " Yea Yea so lets go already.. I'm kinda tired from the train trip and all."

-------

"Thank you for the wonderful food Kami-sama" exclaimed Sano as he finished his sixth bowl of beef hot pot

"I think it's time to go to rest everyone. Tomorrow, I have a lot of things planned for us to do" suggested Yutaro

(YAWN) "Ok everyone I'll see you guys tomorrow" exclaimed a sleepy Misao

"Have a good night Kaoru-dono" said Kenshin as he proceeded to go to his room

"You too Kenshin" replied a blushing Kaoru

"Hey fox. Aren't you gonna sleep also? Or do you need someone to make you sleep" slyly teased Sano

"Heh.. if that will happen don't worry you'll be the last person I am going to ask" bitterly replied the long haired lady

"Fine Fine.. be that way Megumi.. I'll see you then tomorrow"

**End of Chp 2**

A/N: there ya go.. hopefully dis chp is worth d wait… please tell me what you think.. comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, and of cors praises are always welcome….

Thanks to Wolf Saphire, misao-chan and Fawn of the woods!!!! I appreciate ur reviews very much!


	3. it has began

Disclaimer: The characters used in this fic is owned by the great Watsuki-sama… but dat doesn't stop a girl from dreaming ne?

"**Planning for Trouble" Chp 3**

"**Yahiko-chan,** time to get up!" yelled Kaoru as she yanked Yahiko's blanket away from his sleeping state

"Huh! What happened…! Hey.. What you do that for!" asked a half awake Yahiko

"Well Yahiko-chan if u may know... We didn't come here just to sleep all day..."

"Fine... Busu..." replied the brown-haired boy

A nerve twitched in Kaoru's forehead upon hearing Yahiko's reply and fought back by saying;

"Who you calling busu? Yahiko-chan?

xxxxxx

"Ohayou Gozaimasu everyone" greeted a cheerful voice

"Good morning to you too,Miss Misao" politely replied Yutaro

The slender Okashira then made her way into the dining area where Yutaro and Kenshin were staying at before asking,

"Has anyone seen Aoshi?"

Sano, upon his arrival, interrupted them and said; "You mean Icicle man? I think I saw him on my way here... Looks to me like he is in the room filled with books"

"Oh, the library… It's the 3rd room across from where you slept"

"Thanks Yutaro... I guess I could see what he is up to" replied the young Okashira as she quickly proceeded to go where Aoshi is

"Hey Yutaro... where's the chow!" asked Sano

"Sano... Let's be polite... We are guests in Yutaro's house and I'm sure breakfast will be coming soon shortly" said Kenshin while sipping his morning tea

"Jeez Kenshin… It's a vacation for chrisake... No need to be uptight or anything"

"What's this I hear about being uptight?"

"Oh fox...I see you're awake..."

"Breakfast is ready" said Yutaro as he guided his guests towards the dining area

After breakfast, Yutaro and the Kenshin-gumi went sight seeing. Yutaro gave the gang a more extensive tour of his estate first which was soon followed by a visit to a famous shrine dedicated to a celestial maiden in Izu. Before heading back, the group also managed to relax their tired bodies by soaking up in the hot springs.

xxxxxxx

"Ok, girls stage 1 of OPF (Operation Forest) is now in session" said Megumi using a tone only drill sergeants would use

"Hai" said the three young girls in unison

After last minute preparations, explanations and whatnots, all four ladies went to their "designated" areas, waiting for their so-called targets.

xxxxxxx

First up, Misao. She strategically placed herself in the estate's library where Aoshi spends most of his time in. With Megumi's suggestion, she opened the library's curtains to show the magnificent sunset which is now cascading towards the library. After a few moments of composing herself, target A has arrived.

"Misao?" asked the tall man as he spotted the young Okashira looking outside the room's window

"Aoshi... look at that... isn't the sunset lovely..?" said Misao using what she hopes is her sexiest voice

'I see it started…' were the thoughts of the Bishouhen the moment he heard Misao's question

"Misao…Why are you acting strange? Is something wrong?" replied Aoshi; obviously he wanted to avoid anything romantic from happening (A/N: or is he?)

'Oh great... now he must think that I'm up to something... I shouldn't have listened to Megumi... you know using the sexy approach and all... I knew it wouldn't work….' thought Misao as she let out a small sigh that luckily wasn't heard by Aoshi

"Huh! What do you mean Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao using her natural tone of voice so not to rise any suspicion again

"Never mind" was the only reply of the tall man

After a few more moments of awkward silence; Misao knew she had to do something... She knew she was out of schedule and so she quickly gathered all her courage and exclaimed,

"Did you see that!"

"Huh!" replied Aoshi as he put down the book he was reading

"**That!**" yelled Misao pointing to something

Aoshi slowly proceeded to go near the window and replied;

"I don't see anything, Misao"

"No, seriously I saw something move out there... Maybe it's a thief trying to rob Yutaro's estate... I say it's our job as Oniwabanshuu members to protect everyone" said Misao hoping that this trick would lead her and Aoshi wandering outside the woods as initially planned

The taller man could only sigh and chuckle when he heard Misao's suggestion or more like his Okashira's order

'So… this seems harder than what I've expected…'

xxxxxxx

Next up is Megumi, who knew exactly where target S was staying at...

"Hey Sano… can you come with me for a second?" asked Megumi

"Huh! But I'm trying to teach Yutaro and Yahiko how to play cards..." reasoned Sano

Megumi however pretended not to hear this and exclaimed, " Baka.. What? Are you teaching them to grow up like you?

"Fine, You don't have to sound like my mother... and plus you fell in love with the lil freeloader that I am right?" teased Sano making Megumi blush a little

"Ok, kids we will continue this later.." said Sano while giving Yahiko and Yutaro a small wink

Megumi then proceeded to go outside in the garden with Sano following her.

"So, fox… if you need some alone time with me then all you have to do is ask" jokingly said the tall man

"Baka... I want you to help me gather some herbs that only grows in Izu" replied Megumi

"Now hurry up before it gets to dark"

xxxxxx

About the same time, Kaoru was trying to look for Kenshin. Initially, she thought Kenshin was in his room but she didn't find him anywhere near her 'target area'. She then proceeded to look for him in the kitchen and was again disappointed that he wasn't there. She had begun to worry about him when she finally heard a familiar comforting voice..

"Kaoru-san? Why are you still up?" asked a concerned Kenshin

"Ah…"

'Ok Kaoru.. No need to panic.. Remember what Megumi told you.. This is the opportunity that you need to know if Kenshin feels the same way about you… You can do this…'

Kenshin still patiently waiting for Kaoru's reply thought, 'This doesn't feel right'

"Mou, Kenshin… I am old enough to stay up as long as I want.." finally replied the raven-haired lady

Kenshin couldn't help it but agree to the young lady; he definitely knew that Kaoru wasn't a child anymore

"Anou.. Kenshin.. I was hoping we could go walk through the woods tonight.." shyly suggested the young lady

"But Kaoru-san… it's very dangerous outside.." protested the ex-rurouni

"Oh come on.. I got you to protect me right? And it's just going to be a quick stroll around the woods since I am not sleepy at all…"

"But Kaoru-san…"

"No buts Kenshin.. You coming with me? Or should I go alone?" threatened the raven-haired instructor

At this point, Kenshin knew he wouldn't let Kaoru go alone and so he decided to go along…

**End of Chp 3**

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took a while b4 I can post it… hope u guys still enjoy it!

And yea, the celestial shrine in Izu is just homage to a manga im currently reading right now.. :)


End file.
